


heroic me

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: the summer breeze feels gentle on her skin, the sunset is a spectacular moment that brings us closer to ourselves and the earth. these sort of special moments are often shared with someone, like kano and kido and seto...but here she is, on the rails, knowing her fate as she feels kano reach out to her. ayano tells him a lie, that even she believes in. that scene is burned into his mind, plus that filthy snake as she slips and falls. only to be devoured by the very thing she hated.
Kudos: 8





	heroic me

**Author's Note:**

> syd suggested ayano character development ! it's nice getting back into writing, having finished the anime a couple of weeks back. mekaku + kagepro are my comfort fandoms after all, aha.

life is simple, there's bad and good, some think it's black and white. a world where happiness is forbidden, where our true feelings and nature are shrouded by lies. when you die, every single memory flashes before your eyes and they become a blur. but after all, life is too a luxury, that calm evening you have will one day vanish.  
  
life is cruel, yet it gives birth to kind people. if you can become brave and keep steady friendships, you've become someone that everyone will love. that must be the type of character Ayano is, the tragic hero as they say. beyond the glowing molten sky, her eyes bleed crystal clear tears that no one will ever be seen. now then, the tragic hero trope could overall be the very meaning of Ayano's existence.  
  
now then, everyone has a different view on their theory of happiness. let it be using underhand tactics just to survive or being kind, you must understand your social role. maybe you are the big sister trope, just as ayano tateyama. maybe your friends are like kano, seto, and kido, you take care of them and teach them that their 'flaws' can be seen in a better light.  
  
that light, by changing their perspective and teaching them hope, you've made a hero. saving people from the depths and dumps and slumps, it's a wonderful act of kindness from the bottom of your heart. mend their broken hearts with careful words, being yourself, and allow themselves to put their trust in you. a human heart may be fragile like glass, but you must put trust in people.  
  
so, when you die, they understand the purpose behind every kind moment. they remember what it is like to be loved unconditionally, they realize what it is like to be part of a family. they see the color red and think of the one who was a hero, the average schoolgirl who always wore a smile. happiness is something that should be shared, everyone has a chance to experience it. to experience how it feels to be human.  
  
then again, you don't need to have a family to experience happiness. you can find it in friend groups, lovers, close friends, and even pets. but you must understand that everything is temporary, but there are people who will stick at your side no matter what. take note of those who have undying loyalty, they'll make you the happiest because they care so deeply for you. that's how ayano views kido and momo from the afterlife, love sprouts oh so very slowly in distant hearts.  
  
death doesn't end your feelings for people, for your family and those around you. it lingers in the air, never disappearing, always there. ayano may not have been able to save their future, but seeing them work together to take down that snake, she smiles. pride overflows in her heart, same with love, her family has learned so much. kido, seto, and kano, they have bonded closer than ever. what a peculiar trio.  
  
"my happiness may have ended, yet that's fine." happiness and love blend to create all sorts of emotions, they're curious feelings that are hard to replicate. love brings us heartache, but from there on, we learn from our mistakes. it takes strength to get up and face this unforgiving reality but remember the friends you have at your side. the friends who will stand up for you, do anything for you, all because they love and care for you.  
  
"one day, we'll meet again... then that day, we can love the world together." petals of pink roses fall around ayano, in this afterlife, it is not so dim as suspected before because if you are willing to go beyond, then maybe you too can find your theory of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> its mostly me rambling, but hey, i tried.


End file.
